list_of_programs_broadcast_by_ibcfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentro
='Sentro'= was an evening news broadcast of Associated Broadcasting Company in the Philippines anchored by Carlo Marasigan The newscast premiered on April 12, 2004, replacing Balitang Balita. the day that the show's 10th anniversary It was first anchored by Mitzi Borromeo and Joe Marasigan On October 2, 2006, the newscast exchanged timeslots with Big News the evening news program of the network. Marasigan and Borromeo were who became the final anchor of the newscast. On June 25, 2007, Sentro was reformatted into an all-English news show, despite the retention of the name and some of the opening text and ending reminders still in Filipino. This used to be the format of Big News before its main language was changed to Filipino.During the newscast's tenure as Solar News Sentro and later Sentro on 9TV, it was 30 minutes newscast before being shortened to 15-30-minutes under CNN PH it delivers daily headlines as well as national and local news, weather, traffic, sports, foreign, and entertainment stories with reports by contributors from the main CNN reporters pool. is the flagship newscast of CNN Philippines airs every Morning-Edition 8:00-8:30am and is anchored by Carlo Marasigan and Hilary Isaac Eula Valdez Jean Garcia and Noontime-Edition is anchored by Jean Garcia and Carlo Marasigan Eula Valdez 10:00-10:30am and Primetime-Edition 3:00-3:30pm is anchored by Jean Garcia and Joe Marasigan Eula Valdez Carlo Marasigan Evening-Edition 9:30-10:00 pm anchored by Mitzi Borromeo Eula Valdez Jean Garcia and Joe Marasigan Carlo Marasigan Weekend-Edition 9:30-10:00pm anchored by Carlo Marasigan and Eula Valdez Jean Garcia Undergone several incarnations, it began its airing in April 12 2004 The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Panahon TV, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired. 'Background' The newscast premiered on April 12, 2004, replacing'' Balitang Balita It was first anchored by John Susi and Ali Sotto. On October 2, 2006, the newscast exchanged timeslots the evening news program of the network. Susi and Sotto were replaced by Martin Andanar, who became the final anchor of the newscast .On June 25, 2007, ''Sentro was reformatted into an all-English news show, despite the retention of the name and some of the opening text and ending reminders still in Filipino. This used to be the format of Big News before its main language was changed to Filipino Martin Andanar retired as the newscast's anchor on July 21, 2014;Carlo Marsigan anchor of Solar News upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on June 1 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Panahon TV, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired.. until November 29, 2013 after RPN-9 ceases production of its evening newscast RPN NewsWatch due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. On December 1, 2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right.Sentro dropped the Solar branding in July 21, 2014 upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio. as the newscast's anchor on January 10, 2014; Mitzi Borromeo, anchor of Solar News program News Café took over by the end of the month.Jean Garcia and Eula Valdez who were Valdez-Garcia's fellow news anchors from TV5. But, Valdez-Garcia asigned as its news anchor because of the controversy of his Sisters Eula and Jean joined Borromeo weeks later but left some months Brand New Late-Night-Newscast Sentro as both would answer calls and discuss subjects on air equally in addition to having his own segment on its main show. The pairing did not last long and Sentro s title has since reverted to the previous title when necessary.There were times His Guest Anchor Erwin Tulfo handled certain Sentro cases and encounters the suspects themselves in lieu of Eula and Jean, particularly in sensitive cases that requires a little more restraint Perhaps the shows main draw is its host (and also producer and director) Ben Tulfo who subscribes to the adage "it takes a wolf to catch a wolf" which, more often that not, leads to precarious situations that he immerses himself with gusto. Each case, Ben finds himself getting in the face of his subjects, be it ordinary suspects or policemen - sparring verbally (often laced with profanity) and at times, physically. Being the shows producer as well, he prefers an approach and presentation that lets the viewers see the true face of reality, no matter how grim or disturbing it is - the lack of a formal script means no dramatizations or re-enactments, as said by the shows tagline, "Hindi ito drama, di tulad ng iba!", and guarantees audiences of raw, documented footage of events as they happened.